


White Wolf

by ProwlingThunder



Series: 100+ Words [36]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Friendly NPCs, Gen, The Goddess Has Had Enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: The myth is: no one can die on floor 33.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Amaterasu
Series: 100+ Words [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/748548
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleutheria_has_won](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleutheria_has_won/gifts).



> Eleu requested "Okami/SAO crossover: Ammy as a friendly NPC/AI in the game!!! cuteness and cuddles." Hope this qualifies!

The myth is: no one can die on floor 33.

Asuna isn't sure how the myth started, but she knows _where_ it started. On the third floor, when miraculously, they lost no one, not even in the boss room. Here on Floor 33, they've also apparently lost no one, and it's _very_ strange to her.

Stranger still is when Kirito saunters into the boss meeting with a wolf at his side. She's never considered him to pick up Beast Tamer; it takes time and dedication he usually puts elsewhere, but strange as it is, she's glad to see he's not alone anymore. She worries about him. Sometimes he looks so tired and withdrawn at these meetings; being a solo can't be easy. Even if it's just a digital animal, knowing he has a companion who can ease some of his loneliness is reassuring.

It's a pretty beast, too. White like snow with dark, intelligent eyes. Often during the session, it presses its head into his side and he obligingly scratches it along the jaw.

They're gone almost immediately after the session, and bright blades of fresh grass are growing where they stood. Asuna wonders after that, but there's no time to consider it; she has a boss fight to prepare for.

Kirito and his wolf are there during the boss-fight, of course, and the creature _glows_ bright as it fights, teeth snapping at their enemy. The weather effects are too ridiculous for Asuna to get a good look at it, though. One moment the wind is blowing one direction, then another; once she thought she felt the _sun_ appear behind them, blinding their opposition. At some point the wolf has Kirito's sword in its maw, but at the same time Kirito carries the dark blade himself from the opposite side.

Miraculously, they take no losses in the boss fight.

When she sees him again, he's wolf-less. She decides against questioning whether or not his pet has died.

The myth is: no one can die on floor 43.


End file.
